


Unexpected, Yet Not Unwanted

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Unplanned Pregnancy, slightly AU, tim feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Omega!Rhys makes a shocking discovery and has hard time accepting it. And the hormones as a bonus aren't helping at all. But he has two amazing alphas to help him with all of it, and a lot of time to get used to it. If nine months are a lot.**Betas never really worked for me, so its more of a Alpha/Omega+Pack Alpha/Pack Omega thing, not that it matters in the story.**





	Unexpected, Yet Not Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, the fluff just keeps coming. Non-native English speakers, I'm sorry for the language clumsiness.

Jack didn’t really need an omega to be happy. He was perfectly happy with just Tim, his body double, or more importantly – his boyfriend. Yes, alpha/alpha relationships were still a bit controversial, but he was Handsome goddamn Jack, he could date whoever he fucking wanted. Besides, not many people even knew about Tim’s existence.

Tim, on the other hand, really wanted to add an omega to their secret little relationship. He was more gentle than Jack, he wanted children, and he didn’t want to be alone at the penthouse every day when he didn’t have a job to do. And Jack always did anything he could to make his TimTams happy, so when the double brought the topic up, he, of course, agreed that they could look out for someone.

The story of how he found Rhys, a pack omega that was just perfect fit for the both of them, and who was all but happy to date two Handsome Jacks, is a little amusing, and more than a little infuriating. Jack joked that he found him in the trash, like a kitten nobody wanted, but in fact, he was still angry that anyone dared to hurt _his_ omega on _his_ space station. IT was a miracle that he found him behind the trash cans that night. He brought the beat up man home with him, and he and Tim helped Rhys to wash the blood off of his face and... other body parts, and they made sure whoever did it to him suffered before he was air locked. They grew fond of Rhys rather quickly, and he liked them too.

Almost two years of their strange relationship later, Rhys was bonded by them. Just two alphas wasn’t the typical number for a pack omega, but he was happy with his little pack. They kept him entertained and cared for him – spoiled him beyond belief, really – so he didn’t really need anybody else.

The next year was probably the best of his entire life. He had two loving alphas, life in luxury, and a promotion. He had his own department. Rhys, the leader of Hyperion’s Prosthetics Department. Rhys, Handsome Jack’s omega. Yep, he could live with that.

The week before their third anniversary was, however, very stressing. There was a lot of work he wanted to finish before his heat, which should come in a few days, he was feeling sick and tired all the time, he couldn’t sleep. All of that led to him snapping at his alphas whenever someone walked past his working desk, God save them if they tried to pull him away from work. Jack had a visible mark on his finger where Rhys bit him when he came to drag him to dinner.

Rhys himself wasn’t sure whether this is normal. Like, _biting?_ Really? What is he now, a chihuahua? He apologized to his alphas later, earning cuddles and a massage, and two great knots – one in his ass, the other in his hand pressed between their bellies.

But the next day wasn’t any better than the previous. In fact, it was much worse. Rhys was still snapping at everybody, refusing their soothing touches and glaring at their worried looks. It didn’t take a genius for Rhys to figure out that he, indeed, is acting very strange. Even considering all of the pre-heat hormones his body was probably pumped with. This was weird.

So, he did what anybody else would and searched his "symptoms" on the echonet. And Rhys found an answer rather quickly, but he dismissed it as impossible. _Nope,_ couldn’t happen, he is on the pill. Can’t be.

He decided he is just overworked. Deciding that it can wait post heat, he finished the last few lines and closed everything. The heat should begin tomorrow, so it wass about time he gets ready. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t really feel cuddly yet. He didn’t feel any of the usual symptoms of an oncoming heat. Maybe it will be a day late?

Tim came to check in on him, careful not to earn a bite, or another paper ball to the head. “I’m ordering takeout. Want anything specific for lunch?”

Rhys could feel Tim’s worries through their bond, but it didn’t make him want to jump up and soothe him as usually. He felt the need to scare the alpha away instead, the force of the negative emotion catching him by surprise, and he growled before he could stop himself. Tim took the hint and left, even more worry pulsing from him through the bond.

A few minutes later, Rhys could feel the usual spike of happiness he could always feel when Tim called Jack at work. Any other time, he would find it cute that the alpha is so madly in love with his double, but now... Seriously, what is wrong with him? Surely it can’t be... He shouldn’t trust everything he reads on the echonet.

Later that day, after Rhys ate both his part of the huge pizza that Tim ordered, and all of the leftovers that Tim kept for Jack, who would come late, making sure that Hyperion doesn’t crumble while they are too preoccupied with they strange-acting omega in heat. He decided that this is just enough and he left the apartment, heading straight to a pharmacy and buying three packs of pregnancy tests. They say you should take two to be sure, so three is the best option, right?

Tim called him multiple times while he was out, but Rhys couldn’t bring himself to answer it and soothe his mate’s worries. When he arrived home, he made a beeline for the bathroom, ignoring Tim’s agitated questions where the fuck had he been.

He scanned through the manuals and then followed the instructions, setting a timer on his ECHOeye. He wasn’t really nervous. This is just to make sure. Getting pregnant while on pill is close to impossible. And he would notice sooner; his last heat was three months ago.

He didn’t believe his own eyes when he saw the two lines on one test stick, a clear plus sign on the another, and a bold POSITIVE on the third, digital test. It was just impossible. His next heat was around the corner and the previous long lost in history (like, three months as usual, but still, _wayyyy too long_ to not notice any changes). He can’t be pregnant now.

Swallowing the inexplicable repulsion towards the alpha, Rhys yelled, rather pathetically as panic set in: “Timothy!”

The alpha was by his side in no time, looking for any sign of danger. He found none and paused, the panicked feelings he received from the bond loud and clear, the omega visibly disturbed, but no danger in sight.

“What’s up, Rhysie? Are you feeling sick?” he asked. His hand instinctively shot up to touch the omega, to soothe, but he stopped himself.

Rhys lost the ability to speak, as he indeed began to feel sick. He gestured towards the three sticks he left lying on the sink instead, and sat down on the closed toilet, covering his face with his hands.

Tim looked in the direction his omega was pointing at, immediately recognising the things behind his panic. “What— B-but... But your heat...” Tim stuttered, confusion overtaking.

“The heat is not coming,” Rhys noted through his hands. “I’m— I’m... Oh god...”

“You are pregnant,” Tim finished. “But that’s amazing, sweet—”

“Look, I’m not _ready_!” Rhys snapped, and this time, it wasn’t just the hormones. He curled up on himself even more, a muffled sob escaping his mouth. “I’ve got work to do, and I— I... I know we have already talked about it, but we haven’t planned it, and I’m not ready yet, I told you, and...” Another sob cut his speech short.

Tim listened carefully, calming his own excitement down in favour of helping his omega by any means possible. “Can I hug you, please?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes please, I’m desperate for a hug,” Rhys whimpered. He really wanted to stop feeling so defensive towards his alphas. He had to sit on his hands to make sure he doesn’t shove Tim away instinctively, and he _hated_ it.

Tim’s strong arms wrapped around him like they were made for it. Rhys couldn’t force himself to relax into it, though, some strange sense of wariness keeping him pent up when there was an alpha nearby. But he was able to take comfort in the way Tim’s big hands pet him.

“Everything will be all right, sweetheart,” Tim soothed. “You are not alone, you know. You’ve got us.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t feeling what I’m feeling. I don’t want to fear you two as if you mean danger to me, it’s making me really uncomfortable.”

“I _am_ feeling what you are feeling,” Tim reminded with a friendly chuckle. “It will get better, right? All of that protective instincts will go down as soon as you start showing.” A happy sparkle appeared in his eye when he pictured it, Rhys with a big belly, their child inside. The happiness was blown to pieces when an uncomfortable thought crossed his mind. “Or do you want to... to get rid of it and—” _wait a few more years?_ he wanted to ask, but suddenly Rhys kicked his stomach with enough force to send Tim flying backwards.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Rhys gasped, and tears were already streaming down his face. He was fighting a mental battle with himself, desperately wanting to help his alpha, but his instincts told him otherwise. That Tim was a _danger_ to _his_ baby.

“It’s all right,” Tim gasped out, clutching his elbow where he hit floor and steadying his breathing. Any anger he might feel towards the omega was quickly swept away by their bond, his omega clearly scared and confused. “We should tell Jack, eh?” he offered, getting up with a grunt.

“We probably should,” Rhys agreed. “Can you do that? I’m not feeling well.” He really did look like he might fall asleep right where he was, sitting on a closed toilet. All of the emotions drained him.

Tim happily agreed to do so and left. Rhys decided to tak a nap to calm his nerves. He headed to the room where he slept and worked for the past few days, a room not much tinted by the alphas' smell. His room. A safe space.

* * *

He woke up later feeling much better. His bond with the alphas was overflowing with emotion, happiness now from them both, happiness and lots of love. Not a hint of worry. The nature (or _stupid universe magic_, as Rhys called it) behind their bond finally began to work as it should, and the nice feelings calmed his nerves. He sighed contently before getting up, heading to the kitchen to steal some more food.

Nobody was there, so he decided to cook something simple for himself. Grilled cheese sandwiches, probably.

Just when he was finished, his two alphas appeared, striding happily towards him from their bedroom. Tim’s hair was a mess and his eyes and cheeks pink – from happy tears, Rhys could tell. Jack wasn’t much better. They both stopped far enough from Rhys. Jack laughed at the challenging face the omega gave them, a look that said: _‘fucking come and try to take this food away from me’._ Secretly, Jack couldn’t wait for an opportunity to hug the omega, drown him in his love. Right now, he only could show his love to Tim, which he didn’t mind doing at all.

* * *

It was several weeks later that Rhys finally began to feel better. He allowed himself to come closer to the alphas, didn’t growl or snap at them every time they moved wrong. At that time, his smell changed, indicating that he truly is pregnant. This change had a positive impact on his alphas – nature’s way to make sure no-one would want to hurt a pregnant omega.

Soon, Rhys found himself sitting between them on the couch, leaning his back against Tim and having his legs absentmindedly massaged by Jack. He stuffed his face with ice cream and laughed at the stupid comedy they were watching. He felt Timothy’s positive reaction to his good mood through their bond first, feeling it in a less surreal way when he received a kiss on his temple.

The night ended up by Jack carrying Timothy, who fell asleep long ago, to their bed, and then returning for the dozing off omega. “Can I sleep with you?” Rhys asked blurrily, trying to hold up just a little bit longer.

“Of course ya can, dum-dum. It’s your bedroom too, after all, and if I recall correctly – and I know I do – it’d been you who refused sleeping in there for the past 125 days.”

“Shove it, Jack,” Rhys muttered, keeping the fact that the _big bad CEO_ Handsome Jack kept count of the days he couldn’t touch his omega to himself, not teasing him for it. He loved the hidden gentleness of the CEO, completely different from Tim. Most times, it was like waiting the whole day for a deer to come out of the bush she was hiding in. Just like that, it was rewarding and endlessly heart-warming.

After being carried to the bed too, Rhys curled around Tim, reaching back to pull Jack closer, until he was pressed flush against his back. Jack’s hand wandered lower to rest on his (so far completely flat) belly, in a nonchalant manner, and Rhys couldn’t help a smirk. He placed his hand over Jack’s. His alphas, _his, his, his._


End file.
